hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hawk (rapper)
John Edward Hawkins (November 15, 1969 – May 1, 2006), better known as H.A.W.K. or Big Hawk was an American rapper from Houston, Texas and a founding member of the late DJ Screw's rap group the Screwed Up Click. Biography Born John Edward Hawkins in Houston, Texas on November 15, 1969. He grew up on the dead end block of MLK with his younger brother, Patrick "Fat Pat" Hawkins. He started rapping in 1992 when Pat took him to DJ Screw’s house, an upcoming mixtape producer and DJ in the southern area of Houston. In April 2006 Hawk married his longtime girlfriend and mother of his two children, Meshah Henderson. Career In 1994 Hawk, Fat Pat, DJ Screw and some of their friends, Lil' KeKe and Koldjack, collaborated to form the group D.E.A. and Dead End Records (named for the dead end block of Martin Luther King Blvd where Hawk grew up in Houston). In late 1995 D.E.A. released an original independent album entitled, “Screwed For Life” featuring Lil' Keke, Big Pokey and the rest of the S.U.C. After the deaths of Hawk’s brother (Fat Pat) and DJ Screw and the incarceration of many others SUC members, Hawk’s ultimate mission and goal became keeping the “Ghetto Dream” alive. In 1999 Hawk participated in a Southside Playaz compilation album titled “You Got Us Fuxxed Up,” with Mike D, Claydoe and other members of the S.U.C. Hawk released his solo album, "Under Hawk's Wings" on Dead End Records in 2000 and had recorded with Lil' Flip, Lil' Keke, Big Moe, Z-RO and was featured on the Lil' Troy hit "Wanna Be A Baller." Big Hawk appeared on numerous mixtapes from artists in the Houston underground rap scene. After Screw's death in 2000, he was the main person responsible for keeping the S.U.C. together,needed so much so that his nickname was the Five Star General of the Screwed Up Click. He collaborated with Lil' O on the smash hit, “Back Back” Next, he partnered with Game Face Records in 2002 and released his first album under his label Ghetto Dreams Ent., self titled, “HAWK.” With the hit song, “U Already Know,” the album charted the Billboard’s list of top R&B and Rap Albums at no. 45. It was at Game Face Records where Hawk met and clicked with a young up and coming group called the GritBoyz and an artist named Starchy Archy. Hawk and Ghetto Dreams Ent. teamed up with Presidential Records in 2003 to release “A Bad Azz Mix Tape Vol. II.” A year later he and Lil' Keke teamed up to release “Wreckin 2K4” with Presidential Records as well. It was around this time when the original S.U.C. members, along with M.J. (of Southside Studios) started collaborating on a group/compilation album titled “The Takeover.” Trae tha truth made an album dedicated to BIG HAWK called Life Goes On. Hawk was featured on the popular single "Swang" by Trae that included a tribute to Fat Pat in 2005. In 2006, Hawk, along with Clint Dempsey of the U.S. National Soccer team recorded a song for Nike's "Joga Bonito" World Cup soccer promotion called "Don't Tread". He was part of Pepsi's Yahoo! "Houston Mic Pass" with Lil' Flip, Chamillionaire, Trae, Chingo Bling, Bun B, Short Dawg, Magno and Mike D. Since his death, Hawk has been featured on several tracks including Lil O's "I Do" single, "Down In Texas" off of the 2008 A.B.N. album It Is What It Is, and Big Unk's "I'ma Beast" to name a few. Death Hawkins, 36, was shot to death Monday, May 1, 2006, outside of a home in south Houston. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Police say the rapper had gone to visit a friend's house at night and was walking from his car when he was shot several times. There is no known suspect. Shortly after his death Bun B, a fellow Houston rap artist, spoke about Hawkins in an interview with the Houston Chronicle saying, "There were no chinks in this man's moral armor, because he was a rapper there will be people who will take his death the wrong way, but he was a peaceful guy and a family man who had no beefs with anybody." Discography Albums * 2000: Under Hawk's Wings * 2001: HAWK * 2004: Wreckin' 2004 (with Lil Keke) * 2008: Endangered Species * 2008: Still Wreckin' (with Lil Keke) Mixtapes * 2004: A Bad Azz Mix Tape Vol. II. * 2006: Since the Gray Tapes, Vol. 4 * 2007: Terrible Texas Dub K Six Links * H.A.W.K myspace See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups * List of Dead rappers coming soon Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Dead rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Houston Category:Rappers in Houston Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Houston Category:2000's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:Screwed Up Click Category:Screwed Up Click rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Chopped and screwed Category:1969 births Category:2006 deaths Category:November 15 birthdays